306 - Rosa
Rosa ist die 306. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief als 3. Folge der 37. Staffel. Handlung Die TARDIS bringt den Doctor und ihre neuen Freunde nicht zurück in deren Zeit, sondern landet im Jahr 1955 im Süden der USA. Als sie auf eine Schneiderin namens Rosa Parks stoßen, beginnen sie sich zu fragen, ob jemand versucht, die Geschichte zu ändern ... :ausführlichere Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Die TARDIS hat mal wieder ihren eigenen Kopf und bringt den Doctor nicht dorthin wo sie hin will, sondern wo sie gebraucht wird. (The Doctor's Wife) *Zuvor versuchte der Doctor bereits 14 Mal, in der richtigen Zeit und am richtigen Ort zu landen. Dies ermöglicht es, innerhalb der Chronologie der Abenteuer des Dreizehnten Doctors zwischen dieser und der vorherigen Episode weitere Abenteuer in anderen Medien einzusortieren. *Krasko versucht in die TARDIS einzubrechen, muss aber wegen des Kraftfeldes aufgeben. (Bad Wolf) *Der Doctor beschreibt ihre Truppe als "Gang". (The Woman Who Fell to Earth) *Grace O'Brien war ein großer Fan von Rosa Parks und Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. - Ryan und Graham wünschen sie oft bei sich, alleine schon zur Hilfe in dieser Angelegenheit. *Yasmin wird, mangels besserem Wissen, für eine Mexikanerin gehalten. Als solche darf sie ungestört (aber mit missbilligenden Blicken) auf den Plätzen für Weiße sitzen. *Als der Polizist im Motelzimmer auftaucht, versucht Graham seinem Enkel und Yasmin Zeit zu verschaffen, in dem er von einer Erfindung spricht, mit der man telefonieren, Musik hören und einen Kalender führen kann. Er klingt dabei wie Steve Jobs bei der Vorstellung des iPhones und nutzt dessen Namen schließlich sogar als Pseudonym. *Sowohl Ryan, wie auch Yasmin haben wegen des Rassismus Bedenken, ähnlich wie Martha Jones und Bill Potts vor ihnen. (The Shakespeare Code, Thin Ice) *Kraskos Waffe versetzt die Objekte ins 79. Jahrhundert, ob er von dort stammt ist jedoch nicht bekannt. *Der Doctor beschreibt Kraskos Vortex-Manipulator als "cheap, nasty time travelling", wie ihre elfte Inkarnation und Missy. (The Big Bang, The Magician's Apprentice) *Krasko war ein Häftling im Stormcage-Gefängnis, genau wie River Song. Anders als sie bekam er bei der Entlassung einen Neurodämpfer implantiert, der verhindert, dass er Leute tötet. *Graham freundet sich, wie schon in Sheffield, mit den Busfahrern der Stadt an und nutzt sie als Informationsnetzwerk. (The Woman Who Fell to Earth) *Der Doctor gab Elvis Presley ein Mobiltelefon und bat ihm dieses nicht weiterzugeben. Glücklicherweise missachtete Elvis diese Bitte und gab das Handy Frank Sinatra, so dass der Doctor damit ein VIP-Treffen für Elias Griffin und seiner Frau arrangieren konnte. *Nachdem der Doctor und ihre Begleiter alles tun um die Geschichte zu bewahren, zerstört Krasko den Bus, so dass dieser nicht auf der Strecke fahren kann; als der Doctor dann mit Graham einen Ersatzbus auftreibt, legt er die Bushaltestellen lahm. *Obwohl aus der fernen Zukunft stammend, wo Rassismus unter Menschen besiegt ist (und nur noch in einigen Jahrhunderten gegenüber anderen Spezies vorkommt), ist Krasko ein Rassist, der den langen Kampf für Gleichberechtigung von Schwarzen und Weißen verhindern will. *Trotz der Versuche die Geschichte zu bewahren, schaffte es Krasko einige Fahrgäste von der Busfahrt abzuhalten, an derer Statt wurden der Doctor und ihre Begleiter Teil der Geschichte. Hintergrundinformation *Wenn man die Episode mit Untertiteln im iPlayer anschaut, erscheint zuerst eine Warnung vor "Vorurteilen, denen sich die Freunde des Doctors stellen müssen". Dieser Disclaimer taucht nur dort auf, anders als in amerikanischen Serien, wo ein ähnlicher Warntext meist fest in die Titelcard integriert ist. *Wie schon für die vorherige Episode fanden die Dreharbeiten in Südafrika statt. *Dies ist das erste Mal seit The Day of the Doctor, dass eine reale historische Person auftaucht. *Ähnlich wie Black Orchid, welches ebenfalls sehr historisch war und, bis auf wenige notwendige Ausnahmen (wie z.B. der TARDIS), auf Sci-Fi/Fantasy-Elemente verzichtete, tauchen diese in dieser Folge sehr spärlich auf. Ein Großteil der Laufzeit kommt komplett ohne sie aus. *Während der Credits wird nicht die normale Theme der Serie gespielt, sondern das Lied "Rise Up", welches auch während Rosa Parks Verhaftung zu hören ist. Damit ist das erst das zweite Mal, dass dies der Fall ist. Das erste Mal passierte während der Credits zur letzten Episode von Earthshock, wo wegen der vorangegangenen Ereignisse überhaupt keine Musik zu hören war. en:Rosa (TV story) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2018 Kategorie:Stories (Dreizehnter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Graham O'Brien) Kategorie:Stories (Yasmin Khan) Kategorie:Stories (Ryan Sinclair) Kategorie:Stories (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch)